1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hard disk carrier used suitably for containing hard disks such as magnetic disks, optical disks and so (including dick bases) used as external strage of computers for example, and for carrying them in a workshop or between workshops from one to the other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there has been used an apparatus provided with a case having disk-engaging grooves for holding a plurality of hard disks in the axial direction with predetermined spaces and a cover for sealing the case as a hard disk carrier as mentioned above, and the cover is so designed as to be attached to the case by engaging fittings provided on both ends of the cover to receivers provided to the case.
In a case of carrying the hard disks by the above-mentioned hard disk carrier, first of all, the hard disks are fitted into the disk-engaging grooves of the case one by one on the loading side of the disks, the case is attached with the cover, and then the hard disk carrier is brought out after packing up the whole body including the case containing the hard disks and the cover with resin film. On the unloading side where the hard disk carrier is brought in, the cover is removed from the case after unpacking the hard disk carrier and then the hard disks are taken out from the case of the carrier one by one.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional hard disk carrier, the hard disks are required to be packed into and taken out from the case of the carrier one at a time, therefore there is a problem in that time required for these operations becomes longer, and there is another problem in that there is highly the possibility of undesirably sticking of dust or oily substance on the hard disks because it is necessary to grasp the hard disk at the outer peripheral part at the time of packing and taking out operations of the hard disks.
Furthermore, in the aforementioned hard disk carrier, the cover is so designed as to be attached to or detached from the case of the carrier according to the engagement or the disengagement between the fittings of the cover and the receivers of the case, and there is the other problem in that it is not possible to say that there is no possibility that dust or ions, which are generated by abrasion caused by friction between the fittings and the receiver at the time of attaching or detaching the cover, has a bad influence on the hard disks, especially on the hard disks positioned in the both ends of the case.